TMNF
by RISE OF THE PHOENIX NARUTO
Summary: Naruto, the son of Pan and was experimented by Danzo and Orochimaru and is very talented in music and he is godlike and OP. This is a Konoha Bashing fic except a few and this a naruto and three women pairing. Naruto x Artemis X Hera X Hestia


**Teenage Mutant Ninja Fox**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own Naruto, TMNT or any elements that I use and please enjoy and this will be a Konoha bashing fic except for some and Hinata and Sakura are absolutely not in the pairing.**_

Naruto was in state of shock, he just woke from a strange dream that he had since the age of 4 when he was experimented by Orochimaru and Danzo when he was ditched in the Forest Of Death after one of his yearly fox hunts by the villagers. As for the dream he had, it was about four turtles or mutation of turtles, the first one is named Donatello the one who has intellect and IQ higher than 300 and is very skilled with a Bo-Staff, second is one named Raphael the one who is the brawn and muscle of the group and is also skilled with dual tri-prong knives, the third is named Michelangelo who is the one who is the lively and likes to relax in the group and likes music and is also skilled with nunchucks, and lastly the fourth member of the group is named Leonardo, he is the leader of the group and has good leadership skills and is also very skilled with dual swords, he is very skilled enough to rival a master swordsman in skills.

But what Naruto doesn't understand he has all their skills in their weaponry and has inherited one thing from each beside their skills in their weapons, from Donatello he inherited his intellect which is higher than a Nara`s, from Raphael he inherited his muscles and strength, from Michelangelo his love for music and singing as well as his relaxed and carefree personality, and from Leonardo his Leadership skills and skills in teamwork. What Naruto doesn't know is that he inherited their shell which covers his skin meaning he is bullet proof and kunai proof, nothing can break it unless it's a magical weapon.

Naruto currently is in the forest of death which he considers his home, as he was living there since the age of 7 after a mob destroyed his home, and the day that he found out a horrible truth.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto is currently running inside the Hokage tower to see if his Jiji can stop the villagers from destroying his home and harming him. Naruto was saved from Orochimaru and Danzo by the Sandaime Hokage in an abandoned laboratory that was just outside of Konoha after 3 years he was captured and experimented on from them._

"… _.use…..as….weapon….." somebody from inside the Hokage office said._

 _Naruto heard this so he began to eavesdrop, this was due to his childlike curiosity, you couldn't blame him, but what he heard next was something that had awoken and yet taken from within him._

" _Jiraiya, Naruto will be the villages weapon so please prepare to seal away his emotions and memories of the villages hostility, I will go get him in 10 minutes when the villagers have done beating like they always do, this is a perfect plan, we will have the Kyuubi Jinchuriki as our weapon that cant defy us," Said the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen._

" _Ok, I will just give me 20 minutes, I`m sorry Minato and Kushina for doing this to your son this is for the good of the village," replied Jiraiya._

 _Naruto who heard this was shocked by multiple of things first he finds out he is the prisoner of the Kyuubi, second he finds out his father is the Yondaime Hokage and his mother named Kushina and final thing which set Naruto off was that the person who he thought was trustworthy was the setting up those fox hunts by the villagers and is going to seal his memories away so he could become the villages weapon._

 _That day Naruto felt more connection with nature and his skills of the turtles manifested, after the discussion Naruto ran out of the tower to training ground 44 that he considers the safest place for him, which is ironic considering the forest was a death zone and nobody except the crazy snake lady goes there. It was at that time Naruto decided that he didn't want to be found by anyone so he went into the other side of the forest where no one is there and would visit including the snake lady because it is very dangerous so Naruto had decided to build a home there._

 _ **Flashback end**_

It was also that day he discovered that he was able to communicate with the trees and animals, Naruto also stopped wearing that horrible jumpsuit in the forest since he didn't need to cover the scars that he received from the village. Now he just wears a short black sleeved shirt and black ANBU pants which is taped around the ankles and steel toed boots he has his weapons sealed in tattoos on his arm. The day after the discovery Naruto went to meet his tenant, the relationship was rocky at first because they both blamed each other in the situation that they were in, but after 2 years they gained respect and friendship with one another with Kyuubi telling Naruto his name and teaching him about his clan history and who his mother was.

Naruto formed a blood clone with Kuramas help after they met so the village wouldn't become suspicious and gave that clone 3 tails worth of chakra which he will regain in 3 years, which he already gained back. Naruto began his training with the village none the wiser; he gained experience by fighting missing Nins and bandits, he mastered fighting with dual swords, dual tri-prong knives, dual nunchucks and a Bo-staff. He mastered his muscles and strength so much he can end all fights with one punch and blow them to bits. But that didn't stop him from ending his fights very quickly unless they piss him off, if he gets bored from fighting he makes instruments and plays and sings which attracts the creatures in the forest of death.

Right now Naruto was standing outside of his cabin in the middle of the night with a DJ set that he bought and a clone playing music, this was what Naruto does if he`s troubled, he releases all of his tension through music which he creates. What he doesn't know he has an audience, precisely a God and a Goddess; they are Pan the God of the Wild and Artemis Goddess of the hunt, moon and childbirth, although the both of them don't know that they are there together since they were hiding their presence.

Pan came how to see his child was doing, because he sensed that the Naruto in the village was just a clone so he just tracked him down here, because he realised that the village betrayed his wishes for his son to be seen as a hero and wanted to spend his time with his son in his last moments because he was dying and give his son his powers.

Artemis was there because she just found out that this nation was enchanted by Hecate so no Olympian god or monsters can go there unless they were given permission or if they were lucky accidentally stumble into it, which Artemis had to be the case of. She was so into her thought she didn't realise that she stepped into a war torn continent and she decided she would explore this place before she had to go back, because apparently Zeus had decreed that no Olympian god or goddess is allowed to interfere with their children, who are demi gods, lives. And right now she finds herself in this exotic and enchanting forest till she heard music which was beautiful yet tragic and she found the source of said music but quickly hid her presence before she was found out.

Naruto looked at the sky and began to sing with a voice that could easily surpass Apollo`s which Artemis noted since she liked to sing privately to herself with an audience, she also noted that he was 15 years old same age as her current childlike form.

 _Mayday! Mayday!_

 _The ship is slowly sinking_

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

 _They're all around me,_

 _Circling like vultures_

 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

 _Wash away my colors_

Pan was proud of his son's talent and worried about what he went through since he had enough power to watch over him.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

Naruto is singing the lyrics that come to his mind and the feelings that he has for the villagers.

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_

 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

 _I know you're watching,_

 _I can feel you out there_

Naruto ever since he was young he felt that his hatred was going to take him over and go starting a massacre on the villagers but he also felt that somewhere and somehow somebody is watching over him and it made him feel secure.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

 _Take me over the walls below_

 _Fly forever_

 _Don't let me go_

 _I need a savior to heal my pain_

 _When I become my worst enemy_

 _The enemy_

Naruto felt that if he stayed in this village to long he is going to get carried away by his hatred and become like the villagers and all he wants is freedom.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

Naruto felt refreshed and his mind calm as if a weight was just lifted of his shoulder, but what he didn't know was that his father heard his message loud and clear and is going to take him soon when he regains enough power, with that his father disappeared in a yellow flash unnoticed. Artemis felt something stir in her heart and she was in shock,

'It can't be, I hate males ever since what that bastard Orion tried to do to me!' Artemis tried to deny herself.

'But he is not like any males that I've seen who were horn dogs and perverts and he was a troubled teen with a troubled past, I will see him every night and see if he is a pervert or not, he could be a worthy champion to represent me and a…..possible friendship.' Artemis mused with that thought and disappeared in a flash to her temple on Mount Olympus.

What Pan and Artemis didn't know was that Naruto was there and read their minds without them noticing and seeing their memories, this is due to Danzo and Orochimaru experiment on him with Nara and Yamanaka DNA, he gained telepathy from Yamanaka and controlling shadows sealleslly from Naras. With that thought Naruto decided to speak to Kurama about this shocking discovery about gods existing and he was a son of one and another was interested in him. After releasing all his worries through music and singing another troublesome set of worries intrude his mind, with that thought he didn't get sleep that night and talking to Kurama instead and making jokes about the bastard Zeus and how he isn't faithful to his wife, Naruto has two songs for him and he can't wait to put on a show and embarrass him in front of an audience, and from his father's thoughts, he found out that the time flow between the hidden continent and the rest of the world is different but he doesn't know how much because its constantly changing due to Hecate seal.

With that thought Naruto decided to go sleep since tomorrow was the Chunin exam and he is going to meet with his clone and gain info of what's been going on in the village.

 **A/N: Don`t know when I might update it next time since I might be busy with college and I honestly don't care if people flame me, why flame me because you don't like the type of stories I write then please don't read it if you don't like it.**


End file.
